fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Bentley
Cameron Bentley is a member of Meteor School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. He is the only Meteorite who was capable of wearing the Chi Gear without disintegrating afterwards & as such is the Gear's primary wearer. Cameron Bentley He had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, allowing him to use the Chi gear safely for a time, but near the end of the series, it began to wear off, & using the Chi gear was becoming increasingly harmful to him. In the end, he was paralyzed after his neck was nearly snapped by Carter Womack, who claimed the Chi gear as his own towards the end of the series. As children, Maria often saved him from bullies & as a result he has fallen in love with her & is willing to go to elaborate lengths to eliminate any obstacles between him & her. Jealous of Nathan's closeness with Maria & seeing him as an obstacle, he will stop at nothing to damage Nathan's standing, & as a skilled manipulator, he often secretly plays Nathan & Carter against each other so Nathan will have no allies. However, he passionately despises the Orphnochs, regardless of whether they "have souls" or not & swears to destroy them all. His hatred was driven by the events that took place at the Meteor School reunion & he continually wipes his hands to remove the imagined blood he remembers from that night. Later, Cameron returned & was defeated by Leo (possessor of the Psi Gear), who sucked out his Orphnoch DNA, which probably means that Cameron may never become Chi again. Kendrick Pond briefly wore the Chi Gear by drinking the experimental transformation elixir, 'Transformation 1-Shot' & defeated the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Kendrick was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Chi Driver disintegrated instead. Cameron Bentley is the only one to have worn all three of the Kamen Rider belts (Phi, Chi, & Delta). He wore the Phi Gear to trick Carter Womack. He wore the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnochs (Rhinoceros & Stag). Rider Systems Chi *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Chi Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Chi armor manifests when the Chi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Chi ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Chi Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the X Finder visor that gives Chi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. sorse punch power. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Accessories The Chi Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain corporation based on the Chi Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Chi symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Chi Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. The Gear is usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More notable is that the Chi Gear requires a much greater deal of Orphnoch DNA than the other gears & as such is of greater risk to use. The Chi Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained & used, missing the Chi Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Cameron Bentley. Chi Driver Designated "SB-913B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Chi Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Chi Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. Chi Phone Designated "SB-913P", this sideflip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Chi Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Chi Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Phi Pointed used to boost its abilities. *'9-1-3 Enter': This code allows for the user to become Chi until he is a normal human, having fatal consequences. *'1-0-3 Enter': This code allows for Chi to convert the Chi Phone into the Phone Blaster & fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged. *'1-0-6 Enter': This code allows for Chi to convert the Chi Phone is turned into Phone Blaster & fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged. *'2-7-9 Enter': This code allows for Chi to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *'3-8-2-1 Enter': This code allows for Chi to summon the Jet Sliger. *'Enter': This code allows for Chi to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Chi Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, & in some cases extra abilities. Chi Shot Designated "SB-913C", this digital camera-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Chi Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Chi can use his Grand Impact punch attack. Chi Pointer Designated "SB-913B2", these binoculars were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Chi Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Chi Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Chi execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Chi Blaygun Designated "SB-913X", the Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger, & a lightsaber. By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4". By inserting the Chi Mission Memory, a blade made of Sol Glass is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can be used in the Xeno Clash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section & temporarily increasing Chi's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Chi Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Side Basshar : Main article: Side BassharCategory:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:555 Riders